All magnetic elevated vehicles (trains) elevate the weight of the vehicle over linear tracks. To generate an elevating magnetic field, high cost tracks and vehicles (trains) make the long distance magnetic elevated vehicles commercially unfeasible.
For the linear magnetic elevation, it is also difficult to control the elevation gap between the vehicle and the tracks. Because the magnetic field force is inversely proportional to the cube of the gap, the normal gap of a linear magnetic elevated vehicle is 15 mm, which would require a very strong magnetic field to achieve the elevation. If the gap is reduced by 3 times, the magnetic field can be reduced by 27 times.
Another difficulty for traditional magnetic elevated vehicles is that the magnetic elevation force is related to the speed of the train. For most of the designs, at lower speeds, traditional wheels and tracks are needed in addition to magnetic elevation tracks, since there is not enough elevating force to keep the train elevated at low speed.
Nonlinear magnetic elevation, especially a rotary magnetic elevation can solve the high cost of tracks and vehicles problems, reduce the elevation gap to dramatically reduce the cost of generating magnetic field for elevation, and provide the elevation force independent of the speed of the vehicle that would reduce the double construction of traditional tracks and magnetic elevation tracks.
Accordingly, an improved, nonlinear magnetic elevation system is presented that can be applied to any vehicle with wheels and that is self-contained such that the system does not rely on special tracks or road.